Sit Pretty
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Takes place in a slightly AU, Regina gets turned into a puppy and has to deal with Emma, Henry, Robin, Roland, Hook, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and the two idiots. Are there perks to this? And how will the former queen deal with it?
1. Sit Pretty

Sit Pretty

Regina walked along the path in the woods, her mind racing with day dreams of the family picnic she was journeying to. She knew that Henry would be there as would Robin and Roland, and that made up for the fact that some of her less favorite people would also be attending, namely the Charmings and their daughter. Her mind flitted through memories of when Henry was small and they used to go on picnics together. She could remember how he had always demanded that they go and swim in the lake after they ate and she would always make him wait twenty minutes and then he would ask her to tell him stories or play games with him. She smiled as she remembered swimming around in the lake with him and tossing him in the air when he was small enough that she could. The lake was where she taught him to swim and it was tradition to have a family picnic there every year.

Now of course the family had grown quite a lot and it was no longer just the two of them. But in all honesty Regina didn't mind, she still had Henry with the bonus of also having Robin and Roland with her. And even though she acted like she hated it, she didn't really mind Emma, Hook, the Charmings, and Rumple and Belle being there. She actually almost loved the idea of all of them being there because it meant things had changed, she had changed, and she had made good on her promise to Henry that she would change.

Suddenly however Regina stopped in her tracks, she stiffened and looked around. Someone was watching her and she knew it, she was never someone that could easily be snuck up on.

"Whoever is out there, show yourself! There is no use in hiding from me!" Regina demanded as she quickly took up her regal tone.

To her right the bushes rustled and she turned. An old woman hobbled out of the brush and out in front of Regina. The old woman was small and had grayish colored skin with white hair that looked knotted and dirty. She wore a pointed old hat on her head and it was tattered and torn in some places. The old woman's nose was long and round and her eyes were bright mossy green and sparked with life and dangerous mystery. She smiled at Regina and the smile was filled with large yellow teeth that were crooked and several were missing.

"Why hello your majesty." The old woman said with a clumsy mocking bow and a thick Russian accent.

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at the old woman. This was no mere stranger, no, Regina knew the old woman very well. Regina had been the one to take the old woman's powers back in the enchanted forest and banished the old woman.

"Baba Yaga." Regina said and flexed her hand, ready to summon a fire ball if need be.

"Oh how honored I am, that the Great and Evil Queen Regina remembers a mere old woman such as myself." Baba Yaga said and did a little spin.

Regina snorted and looked at the old woman. "You are no mere old woman Baba Yaga and we both know that. You devastated villages in the most distasteful ways, ways that I never would have even considered."

"Yes! I did! And what I did was glorious! My power was glorious!" Baba Yaga said loudly with great pride.

"It was twisted just like your mind." Regina snarled. She then smiled, "But you don't have your powers anymore, I took them from you. You can't hurt anyone." She pointed out smugly.

"Oh can't I?" Baba Yaga said and held up her hand, a sickening yellow ball of magic formed in the palm of her old wrinkled hand and she smiled at Regina. "Looks like your magic wasn't the only one to be brought back after the curse. Mine just took a little longer to reappear because I didn't cheat."

Regina's eyes widened and she took a step back. If the old woman was going to kill her then she chose the most awful time to do so, a year ago perhaps Regina would have let her. But now, now Regina had something to fight for, she had someone to fight for, more importantly she had several people to live for. "Are you going to try to kill me?" Regina sneered and held up her own magic in the form of a fire ball.

Baba Yaga took a dramatic breath of air and put her empty hand over her heart giving Regina a look of mocking pain. "Why Regina." She said in her thick Russian accent. "I thought you knew me better than that. I would never kill you, no no no, I will make everything so much worse than that."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she didn't have much time to dwell on it. Baba Yaga threw her ball of magic at Regina and Regina summoned a magical shield to protect herself. The impact of the old woman's magic on the shield sent Regina flying backwards into the trunk of a tree. She hit the tree then hit the ground, her vision blurred and she got to her feet unsteadily. Regina stood up in time to dodge another ball of magic thrown at her; she leapt out of the way and rolled painfully across the forest floor. Quickly she summoned a fireball in her hand and threw it at Baba Yaga. The ball of flames missed its target due to Regina's blurred vision. Suddenly the old woman used her magic to slam Regina into another tree trunk and with a thump Regina hit the wood then hit the ground.

The former Evil Queen lay there in a daze unable to move. She watched as Baba Yaga approached her and her vision began to tunnel and grow dark. "Goodbye your majesty." The old woman chuckled and Regina felt the old woman's magic on her and in her with the last bit of consciousness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Regina opened her eyes; she was tired, correct that, she was very tired. But she was alive and that was all that mattered. From the looks of it she had only been passed out for a few minutes and was grateful for it, she didn't want to ruin the family picnic by being late and unconscious in the middle of the woods.

With a yawn Regina got to her feet, suddenly cold hard realization struck her. She wasn't standing on two feet anymore, she was on four paws. Looking down she saw the black paws under her and cried out in surprise but instead of hearing her voice all she heard was a bark, a high pitched little bark but a bark none the less. Alarm filled her body and she looked around, she saw a small puddle in the woods near her and raced off towards it. After a few moments of stumbling and falling she finally reached it. Looking in she could see her reflection, or what she assumed was her reflection now. Staring back up at her from the puddle of water was a brown eyed, black furred puppy with a thin scar on its upper lip and floppy ears. Regina had been turned into a puppy.

**Hi everyone! So to be honest I have no idea where this came from, my mind goes where no person has ever gone before. Do you like it? Should I continue? Please read and review, leave me comments and reviews because that is what I live on. **


	2. Clumsy Little Pup

Clumsy Little Pup

Regina was beginning to hyperventilate, her small black nose sucking in air fast and greedily. _I'm a dog! _She screamed to herself. _That old witch turned me into a puppy! SHE TURNED ME INTO A PUPPY! _Regina's head began to spin and she went to put her hand to her forehead but only ended up raising a tiny little paw off the ground a few inches before losing her balance and falling over.

_I have to fix this! I have to get out of this form! _She reminded herself as she tried to organize her thoughts. She got to her paws again and stood up, she began to try and examine the situation as she calmed down. _Gold! I have to find Gold! He will know what to do._ Regina looked around, she was still in the woods and she knew that Gold would be at the lake with everyone else. Her small brown puppy eyes widened as she realized what that meant, _Everyone will be there… _She knew good and well that no one would ever let her live this down.

_But it's the only choice I have. _She finally determined. Regina began her journey to the lake, her small puppy paws causing her to stumble and fall several times. As she neared the lake she paused, she could smell something and it smelled wonderful. _Hamburgers._ She realized and her mouth began to water.

Pushing her way through the bushes Regina looked around and saw the set up on the beach of the lake. She could see Roland, Henry, Robin, and Hook all in the water splashing and playing. She watched as both Hook and Robin picked up Roland and Henry and tossed them into the water. On the beach Snow, Belle, and Emma sat with baby Neal in between them, they were laughing and talking and watching the men in the water. And finally Regina spotted Charming and Rumple standing by a grill, clearly they were arguing about how to prepare the food. Regina laughed to herself as she watched the prince and the Dark One debate on what temperature to set it at.

She took a breath and then remembered her predicament. With her nose still uncontrollably sniffing the air at the smell of the food and her floppy little ears perked up she began to cross the grass into the sand of the beach. _And I thought walking in the grass with these things was hard. _She groaned inwardly as she stumbled and rolled in the sand. She lay there on her belly; her little furry black legs sprawled out in different directions. Sand covered her nose and she began to sneeze uncontrollably, the sneezes were small, fast, and very adorable, and they quickly caught attention.

Emma looked up as she heard tiny little sneezes not too far away. She gasped in surprise as she saw a small puppy sprawled out in the sand a few feet away from them. "Mary Margret, Belle, look!" She said and nodded to the puppy.

Mary Margret looked up along with Belle and gasped, "Oh, how precious!" She smiled and looked at Emma as her daughter got up.

"Those are perhaps the most adorable sneezes I have ever heard." Belle said with a wide smile and a bit of a laugh.

Emma walked over to the puppy and Regina looked up at her. _Emma! _She thought with a bit of relief, but the relief quickly vanished as the savior reached down and picked Regina up and into her arms. _Oh no! Put me down! Put me down! _She thought wildly and her little paws kicked out franticly as she wiggled in the blondes arms.

"Hey little guy, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Emma said and held Regina firmly.

_Little guy! Little guy! _Regina thought furiously. She went to go and tell Emma off but when she opened her mouth to speak only tiny puppy barks came out.

"Oh my gosh Emma! I think it likes you!" Snow said with a smile and got to her feet with Neal in her arms.

"He is so adorable, can I pet him?" Belle asked and walked over beside Snow.

Emma smiled as she held the still slightly struggling puppy. "Sure, I don't see why not." She said with a shrug.

_Oh no! Oh no you don't! _Regina thought and began to struggle again as Belle reached forward to pet her. _No one pets me! _Regina thought to herself and continued to struggle. Suddenly Belle's gentle hand was on her head and the librarian's nimble fingers began to rub behind Regina's ears. Regina froze and stopped struggling, she went limp in Emma's arms. It felt amazing.

"Oh look Belle! He's smiling." Snow squealed happily and Regina realized that she must be smiling. She commanded herself to stop smiling at all costs, but Belle continued to rub behind her ears and Regina knew the battle was lost before it had even began.

Regina's ears perked up again as Belle suddenly stopped and she heard someone asked, "What's going on over here?"

Turning her small head Regina saw Charming and Gold walking over to them. She remained still in Emma's arms and thought, _Yes! Gold! Hurry up and get over here! This is the most embarrassed I've been in years._ Without even realizing it, Regina's tail began to wag as the two men approached.

Emma felt it and laughed, "Looks like he likes you David."

Snow smiled and said, "Of course he does, I mean who doesn't like your father?"

"Well how do you know it's David he likes? It could be me Dearie." Gold said with a smirk.

David smiled and held out his arms. Emma nodded and passed Regina over to him. _Ouch! Pass me gently!_ Regina barked.

David took her gently in his arms and held her, taking one of his fingers and scratching her under the chin. "Well I think we should stop calling her a he." He said suddenly with a laugh. "Because this is a girl."

_Finally! _Regina thought and her tail wagged again. _I guess having you work at the animal shelter during the curse was a good idea after all. _She thought with a smirk.

"Well she is the most precious thing I've seen since baby Neal." Belle said with a giggle and reached forward to continue petting Regina.

_This is the most I've been complemented by these people in my life. _Regina thought with a bit of a laugh and felt herself melting into Charmings arms as Belle scratched behind her ears again.

"What about me Dearie? Am I not precious?" Gold said teasingly to his wife.

Belle looked at him and smirked, "You are precious to me, but you are not puppy precious."

Gold smiled and chuckled a bit. "My dear Prince Charming, may I hold this oh so precious puppy?" He asked with his Rumpelstiltskin flare.

Charming chuckled and said, "So long as you don't turn it into anything." He joked.

_No! Charming you idiot! I've already been turned into this! I want him to turn me back into myself! _Regina thought and wanted to yell at Charming. She then groaned to herself as she was passed to Gold, _How many more times are you all going to play 'pass the pup'? _

Gold held her gently and comfortably in his arms and turned to Belle as he cradled the puppy. "How about now? Am I now as you say, puppy precious?" He asked with a smile.

Emma, Snow, and Charming all laughed at the image of Rumpelstiltskin in a t-shirt and swim trunks with a puppy in his arms. Belle looked at him and giggled, "Oh that is such a good look on you." She said with a smile. "You are 100% puppy precious now."

_Gold! _Regina turned her head to look at him. _Rumpelstiltskin! _She thought and then barked at him. He only rubbed her fur and smiled at her as he continued to laugh along with everyone else. _Oh no! He can't understand me! _Regina realized and looked around. _How the hell am I going to fix this?!_

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" A voice came from behind the crowd around Regina.

_Henry! _Regina thought and her head shot up. Her tail began to way like crazy and the scrambled out of Gold's arms. Running and stumbling and falling Regina finally made it over to Henry who was looking at her with a surprised smile. She ran to him and put her small front paws up on his legs. _Henry! Henry it's me! It's your mother! _Regina thought and barked at him, her tail wagging like a maniac.

Henry looked down at the puppy and smiled. "Pick her up Henry." Emma called from the group that was making its way over to him. "She is super sweet."

Henry laughed and reached down, he scooped Regina up in his arms and said, "Hi there sweet girl. How are you?"

_Sweet girl? Sweet? _Regina groaned and didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Henry began to rub her belly as he held her in his arms. "You are such a good girl." He said with a smile and his voice was so different as if he were talking to a child. Regina couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed her belly, her hind leg kicked out repeatedly. "Is that your ticklish spot?" Henry asked playfully and scratched it again.

The moment he stopped Regina looked up at him and she was smiling, she lunged her head forward and licked him on his cheek. _What the heck was that? _She thought instantly after she did it. _Oh my gosh! I'm going puppy instinct mode!_ She groaned.

The group was now surrounding Henry and Regina, they were laughing and Snow said, "Looks like someone is getting puppy kisses."

"What was that about a puppy?" Hook called from behind them as he left the lake and approached them.

Roland was following with Robin right behind. "PUPPY!" Roland shrieked and raced over to Henry.

_Roland! _Regina laughed to herself as the small boy she loved so much began to rub her belly.

Robin laughed and watched his son and Henry. He walked over and knelt down beside them and reached forward to rub her on the head.

_Robin! Oh my gosh! Robin it's me! It's Regina! _She thought and tried to grab his hand but only trapped his large hand between her small black paws.

"Emma found a puppy wondering along the beach." Charming said and nodded to the black lab in Henry's arms.

"Did she now?" Hook said with a grin. "And who does it belong to?" He asked.

"No clue." Charming answered. "It doesn't have any tags or licenses, and I've never seen it in the shelter before."

There was a silence and everyone looked at each other. Suddenly Roland, Henry, Belle, Emma, and Snow all said at the same time, "Can we keep her?"

**Hey! Hope you all liked this! It is actually really fun to write and I am laughing so hard as I type it up. Please leave comments or review and let me know what you all think! I think puppy Regina would be so freaking cute!**


	3. Custody and a Name

Custody and a Name

_KEEP ME!? _Regina thought in alarm as she heard the question asked by the grinning group around her. _No one is keeping me! I am not a pet! _She groaned and then remembered that she was in fact a puppy.

Charming looked at his wife, daughter and grandson and took a breath. He then looked at Gold who was staring at Belle with wide eyes and an open mouth, for once uncertain about how to answer the question. Robin was looking at Roland and then glanced up at Charming looking for someone to say something. And Hook looked at Emma with a smirk; he had never seen his blonde girlfriend act so childish over something before.

"Please Rumple." Belle pleaded and broke the silence. "She is so cute and we could use an addition to the family."

_What! Oh hell no! I am not joining your family; I have my own thank you very much! _Regina thought to herself and barked looking at Belle and Gold.

Suddenly Emma stepped forward and said, "Hey, I found her!"

Everyone looked at her and Henry began to laugh. "Mom, do you know how childish that sounded?" He asked between laughs.

Hook was cackling beside Emma and she turned and glared at him. He raised his arms in surrender and said, "I am simply agreeing with the boy Swan."

"No! I think it is a good idea, we could use a pet." Snow said with a smile and looked at Charming expectantly.

_NO! No one is getting to keep me as a pet! Especially not the Charmings! _Regina cried out in her mind and unconsciously rolled over onto her back in the sand in exasperation. Everyone laughed as the small puppy rolled over in the sand and wiggled around.

Roland pulled on Robin's leg and said, "Please papa, can we keep her?" His big brown eyes stared up at his father. "I've always wanted a puppy." He added.

Robin looked at Charming and Rumple then down at Roland, "I know my boy, but we can't all keep her." He said calmly. "Perhaps we can get you another puppy." He added.

Regina sat up and looked at Robin with wide eyes. _Okay, how long has Roland been wanting a puppy? We have been dating for months now and you didn't tell me! We could have gotten him one! Robin of Locksley you are in big trouble! You will be lucky to get to sleep in the bed with me once I get back into my true form! _She thought and wished he could understand her.

Snow looked around at the group of people surrounding the puppy and asked suddenly, "Why not? Why can't we all keep her?"

Rumple looked at Snow and gestured to the puppy in the sand. "Because Dearie, I don't know if you've noticed, but there is only one puppy."

_And no one is keeping me! _Regina added to herself. Henry began to scratch her fur again and Regina sunk down into the sand with a smile on her little puppy face. _Henry! Stop! Not right now! I need to concentrate! No don't tickle me! Ahhhh! _Regina's back leg began to kick wildly as Henry tickled her belly.

"Gram's right!" Henry said with a smile. "We can all share her, just like my mom's share me."

Charming looked at his grandson and asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean share custody of a puppy?"

"YEAH!" Roland said excitedly and looked up at Robin. "Can we Papa? Can we please?" He begged.

Robin looked up at the rest of the adults and asked, "And how would that work? Because that would mean that this pup would have four different homes."

"She we could switch off." Belle suggested. "She could stay one night at one home, one night at another home, and so on and so forth."

Everyone looked around at each other as if they were waiting for someone to come up with a better idea, but everyone stayed silent. Regina wiggled away from Henry and raced around in a circle in the center of the group. _Oh my god! You idiots! This cannot be happening! _She groaned and barked.

Emma laughed as she watched the black lab puppy racing around. "Well I think we can take that as a yes from one party." She said with a smile.

_Miss Swan I believe your job title is Savior, not Dog Whisperer, so do me a favor and shut up! _Regina thought with a bark at Emma.

Charming looked at Snow and shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that idea."

Roland pulled on Robin's leg and pleaded, "Please Papa! Please! Please!"

Robin sighed and nodded my head, "Alright my boy, I will agree as well."

_That's it Robin! You are on the couch for a month once I regain my human form! _Regina barked at him and he only chuckled at her.

Belle scurried over to Rumple and grabbed his hand lovingly. "Please Rumple. Please can we keep her, pretty please?" She said and gave him puppy eyes.

Gold shifted uncomfortably and held onto her hand. With a sigh he nodded and said, "Of course Belle, anything to make you happy." He then smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him happily.

Regina looked around in shock. _These imbeciles are actually all agreeing for once over this!? They can't be serious! _

All eyes then turned to Hook. Emma waltzed over to him and circled her arms around his neck, "So Captain, what's your say?" She asked in a seductive tone of voice. "Can your crew take on one more? I heard from a little bird that your first mate would love you like crazy if you said yes, I mean who knows what she might do?" Emma added playfully and the leaned forward and whispered in Hook's ear.

Hook's eyes widened and Emma pulled away from him, "Yes!" He said way too excitedly. He then cleared his throat and repeated, "Yes, I think it is a great idea for us all to share custody of the pup."

_Smooth Miss Swan, I see you are picking up on my techniques. _Regina said with a small grin as she watched Emma seduce the pirate. Then she realized what that meant, _Oh no! They are all in agreement! Could this get any worse?_

Roland and Henry were cheering as if they had just won the lottery. "We have a dog! We have a dog!" Henry cried out happily.

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" Roland chanted and danced around in the sand.

Charming smiled and laughed along with Snow, Emma, Hook, Robin, Gold, and Belle. Then he spoke up and asked, "Well we have all agreed on custody, now what are we going to name her?"

"Oh! We could name her Rosy!" Snow said excitedly. "I've always wanted to name one of my pets Rosy."

Emma looked at her mother and shook her head, "No, I don't think she looks like a Rosy. Maybe we could name her Raleigh, I always liked that name."

_You and cities Miss Swan! Are you going to name one of your kids Richmond or something? _Regina groaned as she listened.

"We should call her Bear!" Roland said and hugged Regina in his small arms. "Because she is like a teddy bear!"

Snow frowned and said, "But Bear's not a pretty name, and she is a little lady, she should have a pretty name."

Hook smiled, "We could call her Jolly Roger." He suggested jokingly.

"No Hook!" Emma said and punched him in the arm.

Henry walked over to Roland and stroked Regina's fur. "Her name should mean something, and I agree with gram, it should be a pretty name." He said with a smile.

"Oh! Rumple! You're good with names!" Belle said and spun to look at her husband. "What do you think?" She asked.

Gold stood there for a moment thinking, all eyes were on him and he suddenly smiled and looked up. "Lila, it means night or dark beauty." He said.

"That's perfect!" Henry said with a smile.

Snow nodded in agreement and looked at the puppy. "I love it."

"Besides it suits her, she is beautiful." Charming said with a smile and leaned down to scratch her under the chin.

_Oh Charming if you only knew that you just called me beautiful. _Regina laughed and before she realized it she was licking Charmings hand. _Oh come on! I need to stop doing that! _

"Yes, Lila is a more than suitable name for her." Robin agreed and chuckled as Charming got puppy kisses.

"So are we all in agreement then?" Emma asked and Henry passed Regina to the blonde. "Is this sweet little girl now named Lila?"

"Yes! Yes! Lila!" Roland said enthusiastically and jumped around.

"Aye Swan, I think everyone is in agreement." Hook said and reached forward to pet the puppy.

"Good, now let's eat!" Henry said and everyone laughed in agreement and walked over to where the food was set up.

_Oh yes! Food! I haven't eaten in hours! _Regina's mouth began to water again and her stomach growled.

Emma felt the growl of the puppy's stomach and said, "Guys I think Lila is going to need some food too, who knows when she last ate."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, Miss Swan." Rumple said with a smile. "Put her down."

Emma nodded and gently put Regina down on the sand. _Oh gosh, Miss Swan you need to learn how to hold animals! _She thought then looked around.

Rumple whistled and leaned down. "Come here Lila, come here." He said with a smile and a soft tone in his voice. "Papa's got some food for you." He said and put a paper plate with a hamburger down in front of him.

_Papa? Oh god Rumplestiltskin just called himself my Papa, this is getting too far out of hand. _Regina thought but then her stomach growled again and she gave in to her hunger. Carefully she made her way over to the former imp, her little paws making her stumble in the sand several times. Finally she was in front of him and she went to begin eating the burger.

Gold picked it up and tore off a piece, "Here sweet girl, don't want you to choke." He said softly and offered her the piece of meat and bread.

Regina groaned to herself and looked between Gold and the food. _Great, now I have him trying to feed me, what's next, a lullaby? _After a moment Regina didn't even realize it, but she was taking the food from his hand.

"Good girl Lila, you are such a good girl." Rumple said and tore off another piece for her.

"Rumple you are so good with dogs." Belle said with a smile from where she was eating.

Robin chuckled and added, "Careful now, that pup might try to rob you off your own food too if you let her."

_Says the thief. _Regina chuckled to herself. She continued to eat what Gold offered to her and without realizing it, she had her front paws up on his arm and was licking his fingers clean of crumbs and grease. _What the heck is wrong with me! _She scolded herself.

"Lila! Come here girl." Emma called and poured some water into a bowl. "Come get some water."

Regina turned to look at Emma and snorted, _Emma Swan the Savior is not serving me water in a bowl. _But she had to admit she was thirsty. After several seconds Regina put her pride to the side and trotted over to Emma and the bowl of water. She began to lap at the water and without thinking about trying to stop it, her tail began to wag.

Hook laughed and said, "That tail could provide enough wind to sail ten ships clear across the sea." Everyone laughed and Regina laid down in embarrassment, putting her paws over her face.

"O my gosh, Hook I think you embarrassed the poor thing." Snow said with a giggle and reach over. She scooped the puppy up in her arms and held her tight.

_Again with people picking me up! _Regina groaned but didn't fight it. It felt nice to be loved completely and without question for once.

"Hello there little Lila, you are such a pretty little girl. Don't listen to Hook." Snow said in Regina's ear and then kissed the puppy on the nose.

_Ahh! What the! Snow! Don't you ever kiss me again! _Regina thought and wiggled a bit before calming down.

Everyone continued to eat and fawn over little Lila, they laughed and commented and praised the puppy for hours. Then suddenly Henry asked, "Hey guys, where is my mom?"

**Hi everyone! I hope you are still enjoying the story! It is truly so much fun to write because I can really picture all of this happening. Please leave comments and reviews I live off of them. I hope you enjoy and I will be updating soon! **


	4. A Long Night

Long Night Ahead

Regina's little head shot up as she heard Henry's question. _Yes! Finally! Someone realizes that I'm not here! It took you all long enough!_

Everyone was staring up at Henry and their eyes widened, "Oh god, where is she?" Snow gasped and got to her feet.

"Last time I saw her was this morning, she reassured me that she was defiantly coming today." Emma said as everyone followed Snow in getting to their feet.

Robin looked a pale with worry, "Yes, she was quite excited this morning. She kept reminding me not to be late; I barely got a kiss from her before she rushed off to work early so she would be certain to be here on time." He looked around at all of them, "Well what are we standing around here for, we have to go find her. I know Regina, she is never late for anything, something must have happened to her!" He urged.

_Oh my god Robin, you look so hot when you are worried about me. _Regina thought without even realizing it. _I have such a good boyfriend. _She raced over to him and put her front paws on his legs. _Pick me up so I can kiss you thief! _ She demanded with a bark.

Everyone was beginning to gather their stuff up in order to start the search for Regina. Robin looked down at her with a sigh and said; "Not now Lila, I have to go find Regina."

He picked her up gently and Regina felt so safe in his arms, just like she always had since the first time he truly held her. She gave him a quick puppy kiss as he passed her off into the waiting arms of Belle who was going to stay by the lake with Rumple and watch after Roland, baby Neal and Henry. _No Robin! I'm here! I am Regina! I swear Locksley, sometimes you are all bow and beauty and no brains! _Regina barked as he turned and began to head towards the woods surrounding the lake where the rest of the search party was waiting.

Bell cradled the puppy in her arms and smiled, "Don't worry Lila, they will be back. They just have to go find someone." She whispered into the black lab puppy's ear.

_Yes Bookworm! I know what they are trying to do! They are looking for me! _Regina groaned and laid her head against Belle's arm.

She watched as Charming and Snow teamed up to go search in one direction, Hook and Emma went another direction, and Robin ventured off alone into the woods near the path. His ruggedly handsome face looked determined with a tight jaw and alert eyes. "He really does love her." Belle said silently to the puppy in her arms. "I'm glad Regina could find someone who loves her as much as Robin does; she deserves her happiness just as much as any of us."

Regina turned her head to look up at Belle with her big brown puppy dog eyes. _And I love him too, with all of my heart. _She thought to herself and gave Belle an affectionate nuzzle. _Thank you Belle. Even if you don't realize it, thank you. _

"Looks like someone else is growing fond of Belle." Rumple said with a chuckle as he watched the puppy nuzzle his wife. "Though I have to admit I'm not surprised, she is a very lovable woman." He added with a smile.

_Sheesh! I showed her a tiny bit of appreciation and suddenly you think I'm all fondness and cuddles! _Regina thought and rolled her eyes. _I don't know who is going to be more embarrassed when I get back to my human form, you all or me?_

Roland came running over to Belle and Rumple with a smile. "Can we play with Lila?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But remember to be careful, she is just a pup." Belle said with a smile and gently placed Regina on the ground.

Roland smiled and sat down in the sand. "Lila! Lila!" He called to the puppy with wide open arms and a smile on his cute little face.

_Oh Roland, you know I can't resist you. _Regina thought with a smile and raced clumsily across the sand to the boy. She placed her front paws on him and began to kiss his face fast and lovingly. She was used to catching the small boy in her arms and showering him with kisses in her human form. Her tail wagged happily as she kissed him and she heard his cute little giggles and loud laughter.

"Now that is precious." Rumple said as he stood beside Belle who was holding baby Neal in her arms. "There's nothing like seeing a boy and his dog together."

Belle nodded and watched Lila and Roland; she rocked Neal gently in her arms. She sighed and looked at Rumple. "Do you think Regina is alright?" She asked.

Rumple swallowed and looked at Belle, "If there's one thing I know about Regina Mills, it's that she is a fighter and anyone who goes against her will come out a lot worse off than they could ever imagine."

Regina's head turned to look at Gold, her ears perked up as she heard his words. _You've got that right Gold. _She thought to herself. _When I get my hands… I mean paws… no I mean hands… arg! When I get my grip on that little witch she's going to wish she had never set foot in my path!_

"Lila! Come here girl!" Henry called from where he stood in the water.

Belle looked at Henry and called, "Henry be careful with her, she's just a pup! You don't want her to drown!"

Gold looked at Henry and added, "Don't make her go out too deep." He then looked at Belle and said, "Lab's are water dogs, one day Lila will be swimming as if she had been born in the water."

Henry nodded and then looked back at the small pup who was still propped up against Roland with her small floppy ears perked up and her head tilted. "Come on Lila, come on!" He said with a smile and patted his legs.

Regina watched her son and chuckled, _Oh Henry. _Then she took off racing towards her son and the water. Roland followed with excited shrieks and joyous laughter coming from his mouth. Regina raced into the cool water and began sloshing over to Henry, her tail wagging causing water to splash all over the two boys.

"Lila! You're splashing me!" Roland laughed and splashed Regina playfully.

Henry smiled and joined in, "TITLE WAVE!" He yelled and used his arms to send a mini title wave at Roland and Regina.

_Oh now you boy's are gonna get it! _Regina thought with a smile and splashed her way over to Henry. She ran through the water and leap at him with all her might. Her small puppy form hit him with just enough force for him to fall backwards into the water where she was waiting. She leapt on him as he propped himself up and began giving him puppy kisses and crawling all over him.

Roland squealed in delight and laughed, "Lila took Henry down! Lila took Henry down!"

Henry laughed and ran his hands through the puppy's soft wet fur. "Ahhh, help Roland! I'm being attacked by the Storybrooke Lake Monster!" He cried out jokingly.

Regina smiled and continued her licking attack as she put a paw on Henry's head. _Arg! Beware the Storybrooke Lake Monster! Grrr! _She thought to herself as she remembered the game her and Henry had played so often in this lake. _No one can stop me! Grrrr! _

"I'll save you Henry!" Roland said and raced back to the beach and grabbed a bucket from his sand castle making kit. He raced back into the water and dunked the small yellow bucket into the lake filling it with water. "Take that!" He yelled and tossed the water at Lila.

The water splashed against the little pup and Henry and Regina knew that was her queue. _Oh no! The brave warrior has destroyed me! _She cried out to herself and barked before collapsing into the water beside Henry.

Henry laughed and looked at Roland with a smile, "You did it Roland! You beat the Storybrooke Lake Monster!"

Regina resurfaced after a few seconds and sloshed over to Roland. She nuzzled the boy and gave him several licks. Suddenly Gold called from the beach, "Boy's come on out of the water and we can make some s'mores."

The boy's squealed in delight and raced out of the water with Regina at their heels. As she slowed down and neared the group she got an evil idea in her head and smiled to herself. Padding over behind Gold she barked, the man turned around in time to get sprayed by Regina shaking her little black pelt dry from the lake water. _Haha! Point one for puppy Regina! _She thought to herself with a smile.

"Ahh! Lila!" Gold cried out as he was hit with the water drops from the dogs pelt. He looked at her and saw her smiling up at him. With a laugh her got to his knees and said, "You're a sly little pup, aren't you?" He quickly scooped her up and carried her over to the rest of the group.

Belle looked up and saw Rumple holding the puppy and realized he was also slightly soaked, "Rumple, what happened to you?" She asked with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Rumple nodded to the puppy in his arms and looked at the woman and two boys sitting by the fire. "Little Lila here seemed to think it would be funny to dry off near me." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh, so you mean to say The Dark One was caught off guard by a puppy?" Belle asked with a laugh.

Henry looked up at his grandfather and said, "And looks like she's smiling about it too." He pointed towards Regina who was smiling in Rumple's arms.

_Oh yes I am dear. _She thought to herself with a laugh.

"Well I guess she fits into this family better than anyone could have ever thought." Gold said and put her down beside him and Belle as he sat down. "She has her wits."

_Why thank you Rumple, I'll remember you said that so I can remind you later. _Regina thought and lay down on the sand.

For several hours they sat by the fire, the boys making s'mores and Rumple telling stories and doing little magic tricks to make Roland laugh. Belle smiled and jumped in telling her own stories as she sat rocking baby Neal who was fast asleep in her arms. Gold had also made sure to pet Lila often and had conjured some vanilla ice cream for the pup to eat while the boys ate their dessert.

Regina lay there in the sand; she had given up on trying not to get petted hours ago. She lay snuggled between Belle and Gold as they looked up at the stars in the sky. She listened as Rumple pointed out different constellations and told Roland and Henry the legend behind each one. Regina heard a small yawn from the other side of Gold where Roland had curled up against the man during one of the stories. The small boy was beginning to drift off and Regina saw him shivering slightly. _Don't worry Roland, Gina's coming. I'll keep you warm. _She said to herself and got to her paws. Quietly she made her way over to the boy's side and curled up against him, pressing her warm boy and fur to him to keep him comfortable.

Henry watched them from beside the fire and he smiled. Looking over at Gold he then said, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Gold looked at Henry and sighed, "The woods are rather large and they are probably doing a thorough sweep. Don't worry Henry, they'll be back and they'll find Regina."

Henry nodded and went back to staring up at the sky. Belle was leaned against Rumple, sleeping silently with Neal in a baby carrier beside her. Rumple looked at the fire and then he looked towards the woods, he could hear someone coming.

Regina's head shot up as she heard the search party returning, they came walking tiredly out of the woods and over to the fire. Each one looked exhausted and but still awake with worry and defeat in their eyes. "Did you find her?" Henry asked as he began to look around frantically for his mom.

Emma looked at her son sadly and said, "No Henry, we didn't find her. But that doesn't mean we won't."

Snow nodded and said, "We just had to stop for the night, we won't be any use if we are too tired to think clearly or if it is too dark to see."

"But what if something bad happened to her!" Henry demanded. "What if she is hurt!?"

Robin flinched at that and it was obvious that they were all holding something back, something they were clearly not going to tell the boy. Robin looked at Henry and said firmly, "Henry, I swear on my honor that I will find your mother and I will bring her back to you, safe and secure."

"Gold, we need to talk to you." Charming said and looked at the man who had gotten to his feet already and was helping Belle up.

Gold looked up at the prince and nodded, he followed Charming, Hook, Emma, and Robin over out of ear shot of the group. Regina silently followed, wanting to hear whatever it was they were going to say.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Gold asked looking at each of them. "What did you find?"

Emma took a breath and looked at Gold, "It's sort of a mix of what we found and what we didn't find." She began. "We found Regina's clothes and her bag, they had blood on them. But there was no Regina, it looked like some sort of fight took place, and beside Regina's clothes and inside of them… there was a piles of ashes."

Robin visibly flinched again as Emma reported the findings. "She's not dead." He said quietly but his words were firm.

"We don't think she is either mate." Hook said looking at the archer.

Charming nodded, "The scene was too perfectly laid out, like someone wants us to think she is dead so that we won't go looking for her."

Gold looked shocked by all of what they were saying. "So you're saying someone is trying to make it look like they beat Regina up and then turned her into ash?"

"Aye mate." Hook said with a nod, "We were wondering if you knew anyone with that power?"

Gold looked at the ground and shook his head, "Aside from me, Regina was the only one with the power to do such a thing."

Regina listened and her mind raced, _I'm not dead! I'm not! I'm right here, don't think I'm dead! Baba Yaga did this! Rumple! It was Baba Yaga! You have to get her! _She wanted to scream at them. She couldn't bear seeing Robin looking so pained. _I'm right here…_ She thought sadly and knew that they wouldn't be able to understand her.

Emma looked at them and said sternly, "Well I'm not giving up on Regina, she is a fighter and a survivor and no one could take her down like that without her leaving them in worse shape. So we are going to find her and we are going to get her back, Henry will not lose another parent!"

"And Roland will not lose another mother." Robin agreed with a nod of his head. "And I will not lose her."

_You will never lose me; I just need to make you all understand that I'm right here. I'm right beside you. _Regina whimpered and hated the fact that the people she cared for so dearly were now distraught and she could do nothing to help them.

Charming nodded his head, "Agreed, now let's get home and get some sleep, we will rally the troops tomorrow and we will find Regina."

Everyone agreed solemnly and walked back to the fire were Snow, Belle, Roland, and Henry were waiting. "Come on kid, time to head home." Emma said.

"Come on Roland, you too." Robin said and scooped up the boy who was asleep on his feet. "Let's get you home so you can get to bed."

Henry walked over and looked at Emma, "Who is taking Lila home?" He asked.

Emma looked around uncertainly and said, "We can take her tonight if that's okay with everyone else?"

Rumple and Belle nodded in agreement and Robin gave a nod of approval as well. Snow picked up Neal's baby carrier and said, "I think that's a good idea. We are all so tired and you do have room right now in the bug."

"Alright, Henry pick her up." Emma said with a smile to her son.

Henry walked over and picked Regina up. _Okay, good… I think? I am staying with Henry tonight. That's better than staying with the two idiots. _She thought to herself.

"Come on Henry, let's get that pup home." Hook said with a smile and began to head back towards where Emma had parked the bug.

Henry followed with Lila in his arms and Emma behind him. The walk to the bug wasn't long and neither was the drive to Emma and Hooks new apartment. Soon he was lying in bed with Lila curled up beside him. He held her tight and said, "Lila, I'm so scared. What if something bad happened to my mom? What if I never see her again?" Silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

Regina could feel her son crying as he held her small form. She cuddled closer to him, trying to comfort him. _I'm here Henry, don't be scared, I'm right here. I will never leave you, and you will see me again. You will see me again my little prince._

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I hope you all enjoyed this update. I tried to make it fun but it did have to get a bit serious at the end. There will be many more funny moments ahead so have no fear. Please read and review, leave comments, I love comment and reviews so much. They are like cookies to me, and I love cookies!**


	5. A Day With The Savior

A Day with the Savior

Regina felt an arm wrapped around her midsection as she began to drift out of the warm comforting clutches of sleep. Her small brown eyes opened and she blinked away the sleep from them before releasing a small yawn. Turning her head slightly she smiled to herself as she was greeted by the sight of Henry. The boy was still fast asleep and Regina knew that he would remain that way until his alarm clock went off and even a few minutes after. She smiled as she heard him snore softly, it had been so long since she had woken up to find him beside her, she had learned to face the fact that the nights of him crawling into her bed after having a nightmare were long gone.

Slowly and silently Regina wiggled her way gently out of the boy's grip. She looked back at him and was glad to find she had not disrupted his sleep. Frowning slightly she remembered how long it had taken him to find sleep last night, he had been awake in the late hours worrying about her. Gently she nuzzled him and thought to herself, _I'm sorry Henry. I wish you could understand me, but I will get back to you, just don't worry about me. _She truly wished that he could understand her; it pained her to watch him worry for her so much.

Regina jumped slightly as she heard a sudden bang from outside Henry's room. Nimbly she jumped off the bed without making a sound and padded to the cracked door of Henry's bedroom. Peering out she could see the kitchen and the scene going on shocked her. She watched as Emma pried apart a very damaged looking toaster, the blonde was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top that was stained in several spots and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. "Dammit!" Emma cried and threw another piece of the toaster at a cabinet. The savior had tears in her eyes and looked more angry and upset than sad; she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand as she continued to dismantle the toaster.

_Oh my god! Emma! _Regina gasped to herself. She had never seen the blonde sheriff so upset before and cautiously took small steps towards her. She didn't want to get too close to the woman and risk being assaulted with broken toaster pieces, so when Regina was close enough she let out a small whimper to make her presence known.

Emma's head shot up and she looked at the puppy standing a few feet away from her. "Lila?" She said and her voice sounded tired and full of defeat. "What are you doing up girl?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyebrows rose slightly and she looked between Emma and the toaster. _Seriously Miss Swan? You are making enough noise to wake half of Storybrooke. Honestly I'm surprised that I'm the only one who was woken up by the racket. _She thought with a tiny whine and shifted her paws on the floor.

The blonde looked at the pup with a bit of confusion for a moment then looked at the toaster. "Oh." She gasped. "I woke you didn't I?" She sighed and put the toaster down beside her. "I'm sorry Lila, I just… I… I don't know what to do!" Emma admitted and buried her face in her hands. "I promised Henry that I would find Regina, but I have no idea how!"

Regina sighed to herself and hesitated a moment before making her way over to the savior. She nudged Emma's arm lightly with her nose and Emma looked up at the pup, green eyes meeting brown. _You'll figure it out Miss Swan. You've always been good on keeping your word to Henry._ Regina admitted and gave Emma a comforting nuzzle.

Emma picked Lila up and held her in her arms; she ran her fingers through the soft black fur and rested her cheek on the puppy's head. "I don't know what to do Lila. I mean everyone wants to believe Regina is out there… that she's still alive. But- but all the evidence so far… I'm scared that we are clinging to false hope." Emma took a breath of air and a tear ran down her cheek. "I want Regina to be alive just as much as anyone else, Henry can't lose another parent. But… if she's gone…" Emma sighed, sounding defeated. "I have no idea where to look for her." Emma confessed.

Regina turned her head to face Emma and whined, _I'm right here! I wish I could just make you understand! I'm not gone! I'm not dead! I'm alive! I'm right in front of you! You are literally using me as a substitute pillow to cry into!_

Emma shook her head and buried her face into Lila's fur as she cried. She held the puppy and stroked its pelt, "I just have no clue what I'm supposed to do."

Regina stiffened as Emma began to cry into her fur. _Oh for crying out loud! I'm a puppy not a tissue! You're getting my fur all wet! … Oh god! Seriously, pull yourself together Miss Swan! _Regina thought and put a paw on Emma's head. _I guess I'm going to have to comfort you, aren't I? _She groaned to herself. _Next time I want to be turned into a tiger or a snake, something people won't hug and use as a freaking safety blanket!_ She grumbled to herself. Regina sighed and leaned her head forward and gave the blonde a comforting little lick. _I'm going to slip you a memory potion to forget all of this when I'm back in my real form. _She promised.

The blonde's head rose at the tiny lick and a smile spread across her face. "Hey, thanks sweet girl." She said as she tried to pull herself back together. "You know Lila, I'm glad you came stumbling onto the beach. You are exactly what this family needs right now." She said with a watery smile.

Regina tilted her head and looked at Emma. _And I need you in the right state of mind in order to help me. So we can help each other Miss Swan, I'll do the best I can on my end, but I need for you to not give up. _She nosed Emma's hand encouragingly.

"Swan?" A groggy Irish accent came from the other side of the small kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?" Hook asked as he stood in a black t-shirt and boxers.

Emma looked up at him, then at Lila, then back at her boyfriend again. "Getting a bit of a much needed moral boost." She said with a small innocent smile as she held the puppy in her arms.

Hook looked at her holding Lila and grinned, with a light laugh he said, "It's amazing how willing you are to show your fondness for that pup, it took a curse for you to admit such fondness for me."

Emma gave him a cheeky smile and lifted the pup up so that her back was pressed against Emma's chest and the blonde's hands were holding just above Lila's front paws, the puppy's small back paws pressed against the woman's crossed legs and her soft belly was completely exposed. "Well have you seen this little belly, it's enough to win anyone's heart." She said.

_MISS SWAN! PUT ME DOWN! _Regina yipped and turned her head side to side and backwards trying to look at the blonde. _MY BELLY IS NOT FOR YOU TO GO SHOWING OFF! NOW RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU NEVER GET A WINK OF SLEEP EVER AGAIN! NOW STOP EXPOSING ME TO YOUR PIRATE BOYFRIEND!_

Hook chuckled and shook his head, "Are you coming back to bed love? Or are you staying out here with your new lover and her adorable belly?"

Emma stood up with Lila still in her arms but now cradled, she walked over to Hook and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Sorry Captain, but your first mate has to get ready for work. I have a busy day ahead and a search to continue."

Hook nodded and then gave a devilish grin, "Perhaps I could help you man the shower?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Regina looked at Hook and rolled her eyes, _Really?_ She groaned at his attempt.

"Or how about you get Henry up and help him get his breakfast." Emma suggested and shut the pirate down. The blonde smiled at him as she saw the defeat on his face.

"Aye, alright Swan. But I will require my first mate to abandon her new lover the Lady Lila in order to assist me later on tonight." Hook said with a chuckle and gave Emma a passionate kiss.

Regina was still in Emma's arms and was squished between the two adults as they kissed, _I will end you both if you do not stop sandwiching me!_

Emma chuckled, "I'll see what I can do, and I believe that the Lady Lila is spending the night with Gold and Belle tonight."

_WHAT! _Regina barked. _I have to spend the night with the imp and the bookworm! No! I'm staying with Henry! He needs me!_

Emma looked down at Lila and smiled, "Oh don't act too excited to be leaving us." She said with a snicker.

Regina rolled her eyes, _I'm surrounded by idiots._ She groaned.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Hook asked as he walked over into the kitchen. He glanced over at the destroyed toaster and added, "I see toast will not be on the menu."

"No, sorry Hook. I need to grab a shower and then get to the station. I'm gonna grab a hot coco and a bearclaw from Granny's, but then I'm gonna be in the station doing work until my dad gets the search party together." Emma said in a business like fashion.

Hook nodded, "And what about Lila? Where will she be today? I doubt we should leave her cooped up in here." He smiled at the puppy and took her from Emma; he cradled the lab in his strong arms and scratched behind her ears.

Regina wanted to slap herself for melting into his arms as he scratched behind her ear. _Hook, stop… _She tried to bark at him but couldn't muster it as she tilted her head into the ear rub.

Emma thought for a moment as she watched Hook with Lila and smiled, "I can take her with me. She can hang out at the station, I mean if I have to suddenly run out I can drop her off with Archie, I'm sure he and Pongo won't mind."

"Alright then Swan." Hook said with a smile. "Now off to the shower with you and to the kitchens with me."

Emma shook her head and smiled as she walked away. Her blonde hair bouncing with each step as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Hook looked at Lila in his arms and said, "Now, we have a quest little Lila. We have to go and wake Henry, care to join me?" He asked even though it wasn't really a question.

Regina smiled and barked, _Lets go, I haven't sneak attack awoke Henry in too long._

Hook smiled and began to walk silently towards Henry's room with Lila cradled in his arms. He quietly pushed the door open and smiled as he saw the boy's sleeping form. Tiptoeing over to the bed Hook gently put the puppy on the end of it. He watched Lila and nodded, "Go." He whispered and then leapt onto the bed at Henry.

Regina rushed forward with a laugh and put her front paws on Henry's head. The boy snapped awake and gasped before he broke out laughing. "Killian! Lila! I surrender!" He gasped between puppy kisses.

Hook was propped up against the wall laughing as he watched the puppy attacking the boy with kisses. "My crew shows no mercy Henry." He said. "Isn't that right Lila?" He chuckled.

Regina continued to kiss Henry and smiled, _I'm the Evil Queen, mercy isn't in my dictionary. _She chuckled.

After several more moments of lying in the bed, Henry finally got up and cradled Lila in his arms. He and Hook walked out into the kitchen and began to assemble breakfast. Henry looked at the toaster curiously for a moment before shrugging and pushing it off the counter into the trash can. "We'll have to get a new toaster today." He said and wrote it on the list by the fridge.

"I'll pick it up when I come home, I did break the last one after all." Emma said as she rushed into the kitchen while pulling on her boots.

"Are you sure Swan? I could pick it up while I'm out with Smee." Hook offered and tossed Henry a Poptart.

"Yeah, I've got it." Emma said with a smile. She then turned to where Lila was sitting in the corner of the kitchen and said, "Come on girl, we gotta get to work."

Regina rolled her eyes and got to her paws, _I'm going to assume I have no say in the matter. _She thought to herself and walked over to Emma. _Just don't drop me._

Emma reached down and picked her up gently. "Henry come say goodbye to Lila, she won't be with us tonight." Emma said to her son.

Henry raced over instantly and ran his fingers through Lila's pelt. "Bye Lila, I'm gonna miss you." He said and gave her a kiss on the head. "I wish you could stay here all the time." He sighed and gave her a gentle hug.

_So do I._ Regina thought sadly and kissed Henry's hand and cheek. _Goodbye Henry, I love you. I promise I will find a way to come back to you, and I mean the real me. _She promised and whined a bit as Emma pulled her away.

"Come on sweet girl, today you are the sheriff's dog." Emma smiled at the puppy and carried her out the door.

Regina sighed and rested her head on Emma's arm. _Great. _She thought to herself sarcastically. _I get to have a day with the Savior._

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I just lost my muse for a bit, but it's back now and stronger than ever! I promise to update soon! I am so sorry that it took forever, please read and review! Love you all!**


End file.
